


Coma

by PurpleTitan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, but close enough, well no character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleTitan/pseuds/PurpleTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I a ghost?"<br/>"Am I dead?"<br/>Murasakibara wanders around aimlessly, without a body. Meanwhile, all his friends, and his lover Kiyoshi, come visit him in the hospital, hoping he will wake up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Initially written for the OTP Battle on Tumblr.

Murasakibara stared at the sky, then closed his eyes and jumped. But instead of obeying the laws of gravity, that commanded him to fall to his death, he gently floated around, high above the ground. In frustration, he kicked and fought, but his body didn’t meet any resistance, it was as if he was made of air, like a ghost.  
Am I a ghost?, he wondered, letting the wind carry him wherever. The sun was starting to set, its last rays going right through Murasakibara translucent being. He was bored, again.  
Maybe I could visit Kiyoshi, he thought, beginning to walk in the air, making his way to his lover’s house. He got down on earth and mixed with all those people that couldn’t see him. Once at Kiyoshi’s house, he entered right through the walls that couldn’t stop him anymore. He knew the place perfectly and didn’t hesitate to go to Kiyoshi’s room. But apparently, his boyfriend wasn’t here.  
Hearing some noise downstairs, he made his way to the living room, but to his dismay, Kiyoshi wasn’t here either. It was his grandparents having tea. They were good people, Murasakibara had met them a few times before and liked them, so he decided to stick around for a bit.  
But those usually smiling elders had a concerned look. It didn’t suit them.  
They remained in silence for a while, and Murasakibara thought about leaving, but Kiyoshi’s grandma stopped him.  
‘Teppei has been depressed lately’ she noted, sipping a bit of her tea.  
‘Yes, indeed he has’ approved Kiyoshis’ grandpa. Murasakibara’s curiosity picked up and he sat on the floor next to them.  
‘I hope he’ll get over it’ whispered the old woman with a heartbreaking smile.  
‘But all hope isn’t lost’ her husband tried to comfort her, but his face proved that deep down he didn’t believe his own words.  
‘It’s alright’ she reassured, smiling. ‘I know he’s been in a coma for almost three weeks. We all know what that means.’  
Murasakibara got closer to her, floating right above her head. So I’m not dead yet.  
The elders finished their tea in silence and Murasakibara stuck around, visiting the house again, mostly laying as best as he could on Kiyoshi’s bed. A while after, although he couldn’t tell how time went by anymore, he heard someone entering the house. Thinking it was Kiyoshi; he let his body go right through the ground and ended up in front of his lover.  
‘I’m back!’ announced the brown-haired teen, looking exhausted both physically and mentally.  
‘Were you at the hospital again?’ inquired his grandfather. Kiyoshi nodded, pouring himself some tea.  
‘Teppei, you do know that it’s almost been three weeks’ cautiously noted his grandmother. Once again, he nodded, hiding his thoughts behind a tired and fake smile.  
‘At this point-’ she continued, but was cut short.  
‘I know’ he interrupted, annoyed ‘but you don’t know Atsushi. He’s lazy, but he doesn’t like giving up. He just needs a bit more time.’  
With that he went up the stairs, leaving his grandparents heartbroken. Murasakibara followed him in his room, as Kiyoshi locked the door. There, his calm mask begun crumbling down, revealing a desperate boy. He leaned against the door, slowly sliding down, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Murasakibara smiled sweetly and got in front of him, not daring to touch him.  
Kiyoshi got something small out of his pocket and held it close to his heart. Murasakibara recognized it immediately; it was a lucky charm he had made especially for Kiyoshi.  
The later stared at the gift, gently kissing it, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
‘Where are you Atsushi?’ he whispered, shutting his eyes tight. ‘Time’s almost up…’  
And then he broke down. His body was shaken by the tears and the sobs and the loud cries he couldn’t hold back anymore. He was a huge crying mess. Murasakibara brought his hand to Kiyoshi’s face, to touch him and comfort him, but his fingers went through the skin of his loved one. And he couldn’t cry, no matter how heartbroken he was.  
   
   
The next day, when Kiyoshi woke up, Murasakibara was still here. He had watched his lover cry himself to sleep, powerless. Looking at the calendar, he noticed that today was a Sunday, which meant Kiyoshi would probably go to the hospital again. But this time, Murasakibara would follow him. Truth be told, Murasakibara didn’t know where his body was, and now was the time for him to face reality. I’m running out of time, he thought, remembering Kiyoshi’s words.  
It took about two hours for the couple to reach the hospital. Murasakibara’s heart shattered when he realized that Kiyoshi probably went there everyday, and how time consuming it was.  
Once in the hospital, Kiyoshi went straight to Murasakibara’s room, walking fast. When he opened the door, Murasakibara was scared to go in. Mustering his courage, he finally took a step, and there it was.  
His body had never looked so huge to him before. His skin was pale, his hair messy and greasy, and despite all the sleep he had been getting, his eyes had huge bags under them. Apart from his sick appearance, he didn’t seem to be suffering any damages, but more that half of his body was covered by a thick blanket, so he couldn’t be sure.  
‘Hey’ greeted Himuro, who was sitting next to the bed. He looked as through he hadn’t slept in days. Kiyoshi waved back, smiling slightly.  
‘I’m leaving him to you’ said the Yosen student, getting up. Kiyoshi nodded and took a seat next to his lover. Murasakibara watched as Himuro left, his heart warming up. He hadn’t seen his friend in about a week or so. He thought about following him, but then looked back at his body, and decided to stay.  
After a few minutes, Kiyoshi began talking to the sleeping giant.  
‘You know, everyone’s worried about you’, he informed. ‘Your team often visits. They all hope you’ll be back soon.’  
He stopped, taking a deep breath and smiling sweetly.  
‘Your former team mates come to. Everyday one of them comes. Aomine and Momoi were here yesterday. They brought lots of flowers’ he said, pointing at a huge bouquet on Murasakibaras’ night stand. The ghost teen got close and smelled the flowers. They smelled fruity, mixed with Momois’ perfume and Aomines’ animal scent. He tried taking a flower out of it’s vase in vain.  
‘Kuroko came friday. Kagami was here, too. I think he left a few crumbles around’ joked the Seirin center, chuckling. Indeed, it was true, Murasakibara noted as he looked under the bed. But he couldn’t blame Kagami, as himself he used to eat all the time, when he still could. Standing up again, he noticed a pile of random objects, and blinked slowly, confused.  
‘I think Midorima’s the most ridiculous. Everyday, he brings you your lucky item. Today he couldn’t find it, a blue headband, so Kise brought the one he owned.’  
Murasakibara smiled softly. Sure enough, at the top of the pile, stood a small dark blue headband.  
‘Thursday, Akashi was here, too. When I came in, he was holding your hand tight. He let go after noticing me, and left you in my care. He cares deeply, I think.’  
That’s so like Aka-chin, thought Murasakibara, floating around the room.  
‘Himuro comes everyday, just like I do. We take turn watching over and talking to you.’  
Kiyoshi fell silent. Then he grabbed Murasakibaras’ hand and held it tight, before bringing it to his heart.  
‘We all miss you so much, he confessed, his voice breaking. I miss you. Why won’t you wake up already?’ he whispered.  
Murasakibara felt the need to hug him, to hug them all, to show them how much he loved them. His heart felt heavy. His whole body did.  
‘Yeah, I miss you too’ admitted the ghost teen, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears. Since the moment he woke up as a spirit, he had been numb, but now all his feelings were beginning to boil up, and he could hear his heart pound in his chest.  
‘I love you!’ he yelled, tears finally forming in his eyes. ‘I love you!’ he repeated, over and over.  
In the bed, Murasakibara’s foot twitched. The ghost shut his eyes tight, hot tears streaming down his face. He could see his team mates. He could see Kise and Midorima arguing, he could see Aomine and Momoi hold hands like they always did, he could see Kuroko teasing Kagami about his fear of small dogs. He could hear them laugh, he could smell each of their scents, he could feel them.  
They were replaced by Himuro’s smile. Himuro always smiled so gently at him. He wanted to see this bright smile again, to hug the smaller boy, to talk to him.  
And then, he saw Kiyoshi. His heart warmed up. He wanted to talk to him, hug him, kiss him all over, tell him how much he loved him.  
‘Atsushi?’ came a distant voice. Then he blacked out.  
Murasakibara’s eyes shot open. He took a huge breath, the air burning his lungs, causing him to cough. His body ached all over, and his heart was beating so fast, it felt as if it was about to burst his chest open.  
‘Atsushi!’ yelled someone, making his ears ring painfully.  
‘So loud’ he whispered, trying to cover his ears, but his arms felt weak. A good hearted laugh hit him as he was embraced in a warm and crushing hug.  
‘You’re hurting me’, he mumbled, his throat killing him, like he hadn’t spoken in days.  
‘Sorry, sorry’ came the voice, the strong arms releasing him. The giant took a few seconds to get used to the overwhelming light. He could barely make out Kiyoshi, right next to him.  
‘Uh, I can’t see…’ he noted, confused.  
‘That’s because you’re crying’ explained Kiyoshi, beaming.  
‘My body hurts’ complained Murasakibara.  
‘I know, don’t worry’ reassured Kiyoshi, holding him tight again. This time, Murasakibara feebly hugged back.  
‘Where are we?’ he asked, looking around the white room.  
‘Hospital. It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later, I’ve got to call the others right now’ exclaimed Kiyoshi, overwhelmed with joy. As he exited the room, calling some nurses on his way, Murasakibara couldn’t help but feel like maybe, he was forgetting something. Had something happened while he was sleeping? But since he couldn’t remember and was too tired to even try, he simply brushed it off. His friends were by his side, that’s all that mattered now.


End file.
